Ben Kenobi
Ben Kenobi, formerly known as Obi Won Kenobi was a member of the Jedi counsle. History Star Wars Obi Won Kenobi was the student of Qui Gon Jinn in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace, where the two went to the traid federation's small space station. They were later cough up in a firefight and left to the planet Kameno hiding in droid warships, when they on the planet they ran into a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, only to later go to his home where a lot of other Gungans were shown to be afraid of him. After Qui Gon brought Jar Jar with them they later left while avoiding giant fish. When they reached the royal castle they went to free the queen and destroy battle droids. The Crew went in a ship and later crashed on Tatooieen, Obi Won had to help Qui Gon fight off a Sith and later left the planet. Both Obi Won and Qui Gon were speaking with the councle about Anakin Skywalker until they had to head back to Naboo where they had to take on the Traid Federation with the Queen and the Gungans. Both Obi Won and Qui Gon later had a long fight with the Sith known as Darth Maul, Maul murdered Qui Gon and Obi Won in turn cut Maul in two. After the battle on Naboo was over Obi Won and the rest of the Jedi had a funeral for Qui Gon and later a celebration for the victory of Naboo's battle. Then on Obi Won trained young Anakin. In Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, Obi Won and a teen aged Anakin went back to the Corosant where they were sent to protect the Pademe Armidalla from attempts of Murder on her life. He found a drone that brought some poisoning serpents to Pademe's bed, he later jumped into a car being driven by Anakin and went after the bounty hunter that sent the drone. the bounty hunter was poisoned by another bounty hunter. Obi Won later tried to find out who the other bounty hunter was but kept finding dead ends until he met up with Yoda and Obi Won went to a new planet known as Kameno. He then saw the Clone project and went to look for s Mandalorian known as Jango Fett, who the two later went into a fight with each other, only for Obi Won lose the fight and went off to follow Jango to a planet. He was later captured and had a convastion with Count Dooku about his former master. Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies *Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope *Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Episode VI The Last Jedi *Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe *Novels **??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume I **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume II *Video Games **Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Mence **Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe - Disney *Filiniverse **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie) **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon) ***??? **Star Wars: Rebels ***??? *Books *??? Other *Disney Infinity Navigation Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Force Users Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased